


Сегодня будет солнечно

by Leytenator



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: В коттедже полным полно места, но они все время натыкаются друг на друга, даже если каждый шел по своим делам.Иногда Азирафелю кажется, будто любая комната сжимается до размеров ореховой скорлупки, стоит Кроули зайти внутрь.И еще в любой комнате с его появлением становится очень душно.Нет, не душно.Тепло.





	Сегодня будет солнечно

В коттедже на Саут-Даунс солнечно.  
Здесь полным полно места: библиотека, винный погребок, просторная гостиная, еще более просторная столовая, три спальни - по одной на каждого и для желанных (нежеланных - тут же поправляет едкий голос Кроули в голове) гостей. Гараж и, конечно же, сад - Азирафель нашел дом с самым большим садом и лично проследил за тем, чтобы всем цветам Кроули до единого тут пришлось по душе.  
Он все еще не уверен, по душе ли здесь самому Кроули, как не уверен, что у того в принципе есть душа: демоны, в конце концов, создания падшие, даже если их падение было больше похоже на воскресную прогулку.  
Кроули не спешит развеять его беспокойство. Он ворчит, что в доме слишком много книг, что Азирафель дает слишком много воли проклятым сорнякам, и те скоро вступят в заговор с книгами и вытеснят из дома законных владельцев. Или, того хуже, укокошат их метким падением какого-нибудь тяжелого томика на голову или удачно подвернувшимся под ноги извилистым корнем. Насчет растений он, по правде говоря, не ошибается: за пару месяцев те успели густо оплести высокую ограду, калитку и даже ставни, словно скрывая дом от всего света. Не то чтобы Азирафель сильно против.  
По утрам сквозь сочную листву пробиваются лучи утреннего солнца, золотят гибкие побеги вьюнков, деревянные оконные рамы в тонких трещинках, медные волосы Кроули.  
В коттедже полным полно места, но они все время натыкаются друг на друга, даже если каждый шел по своим делам.  
Иногда Азирафелю кажется, будто любая комната сжимается до размеров ореховой скорлупки, стоит Кроули зайти внутрь.  
И еще в любой комнате с его появлением становится очень душно.  
Нет, не душно.  
Тепло.  
\- Ты опять превращаешь кофе в патоку? - Кроули заглядывает в его чашку, почти окуная в нее чересчур любопытный нос, и тут же морщится. - И это меня называют исчадием ада.  
\- Доброе утро, - чинно отвечает Азирафель, добавляя еще сливок. - Я сварю тебе черный. Достаточно просто сказать "Пожалуйста", ты же знаешь, мой дорогой.  
Кроули морщится сильнее.  
\- Не думаю, что ты физически способен приготовить что-то несладкое.  
Азирафель вздыхает и качает головой.  
\- Кухня в твоем полном распоряжении. А меня ждет пятый том заметок Гая Октавиуса к...  
Кроули закатывает глаза и шипит нечто среднее между "шшшарлатан" и "ересссь". Азирафель обиженно хмыкает и только пожимает плечами.  
\- Я вижу, тебе неинтересно. Чудесно, хорошего дня. И, если хочешь знать, этот кофе на вкус просто божественный и совершенно не сладкий.  
\- Не верю, - тут же отвечает Кроули с на редкость глумливой и довольной усмешкой. - Дай-ка попробовать.  
\- Вот! Я всегда говорил: твоя проблема в отсутствии веры! А между тем, эмпирический метод познания...  
\- ...это полная чушшшь. Если тебе скажут, что огонь горячий, ты не захочешь протянуть руку и проверить, чтобы узнать наверняка?  
\- Ты опять переел своих яблок, мой дорогой?  
\- В жизни не поверю, будто ты ни разу не ткнул пальцем в собственный меч, когда только его получил.  
\- Это возмутительно!  
\- Еще бы, правда порой куда возмутительнее лжи, ты не находишь?  
Азирафелю очень хочется как-нибудь колко высказаться в ответ, но, к его огромному сожалению, возразить абсолютно нечего, и он гневно взмахивает рукой, совершенно забыв про зажатую в ней кружку.  
Когда кофе выплескивается и щедрой волной окатывает Кроули, сказать тоже оказывается нечего. Кроме, разве что, "Ох". И еще одного "Ох".  
Азирафель поспешно ставит чашку на стол и хватает кухонное полотенце, прижимая его к расплывающемуся по футболке Кроули влажному пятну.  
\- Ради бога, извини мою неловкость. Ты не обжегся?  
\- Бывало и горячее.  
\- Ты сегодня не в рубашке, - бормочет Азирафель себе под нос, пытаясь оттереть следы своей совершенно неуместной вспыльчивости.  
\- Жарко.  
Азирафель прикусывает губу и сдавленно кивает, продолжая отчаянно тереть пятно.  
\- Ты же в курсе, что я могу избавиться от этого за долю секунды? - негромко спрашивает Кроули, и Азирафель застывает, комкая в руках и без того смятое полотенце.  
Солнце светит прямо во взмокший затылок, по шее сбегает щекотная капля пота. Кроули щурит глаза, и его вертикальные зрачки превращаются в две тонкие иголки, застывшие в янтаре. Или в меду.  
Азирафелю кажется, что застыл он сам, и с каждой секундой все меньше шансов выбраться.  
С каждой секундой все меньше хочется выбираться.  
\- Будь так любезен.  
Кроули легонько дует на пятно, и его дыхание опаляет кожу, едва задевая ее.  
\- Ты только что развеял свою футболку? - шепчет Азирафель сбивчиво. Сердце в груди пляшет гавот.  
\- Да.  
\- Не хочешь надеть новую?  
\- Нет. Жарко.  
Азирафель не может больше смотреть ему в глаза.  
Вместо этого он глядит на светло-коричневые потеки на бледной коже и озвучивает без того очевидное:  
\- Ты не развеял кофе.  
\- Да. Теперь тебе ничего не мешает.  
Кроули делает шаг вперед и произносит неслышно, одними губами: "Пожалуйста".  
Азирафель издает тихое "Ох". И еще одно. И еще.  
Он аккуратно расправляет полотенце, вешает его на крючок, чувствуя, как взгляд Кроули жжет затылок в сто раз сильнее солнца. Спустя несколько долгих, чудовищно, невыносимо, немыслимо долгих секунд он наконец поворачивается обратно.  
Это совсем как рисовать на столе, рассеяно водя кончиком пальца по лужице случайно пролитого кофе. Только эта поверхность не в пример горячее и едва ощутимо дрожит. Во рту пересохло, Азирафель тяжело сглатывает вязкую слюну, прижимает ладонь к поджарому животу, чувствуя, как напрягается под рукой плоть, и его окатывает жаром от невыносимого ощущения телесности и такой же невыносимой нежности.  
Пальцы совсем липкие от кофе - да и живот Кроули, признаться, тоже, - но Азирафелю уже все равно: отказаться от полотенца было бесконечно дурной и бесконечно правильной идеей.  
Когда весь кофе, наконец, размазан, Кроули мягко обхватывает его запястье, отстраняя ладонь.  
А потом подносит ее к своему рту и облизывает тонким раздвоенным языком пальцы, а потом - губы Азирафеля, хотя на них нет сейчас ничего, кроме улыбки, и это кажется самой естественной вещью на свете.  
В коттедже на Саут-Даунс солнечно.


End file.
